Sensing devices generally include sensor chips used for receiving non-electrical signals from the surrounding environment. A sensor chip converts the non-electrical signals received into electrical signals that are transmitted to a printed circuit board. The non-electrical signals received may include audio, optical, pressure and electromagnetic radiation signals, depending on the type of sensor chip used. The printed circuit board electrically connects the sensor chip to other integrated circuits to possess the desired function. For example, an image sensor chip may be electrically connected to a semiconductor chip, such as a microprocessor, to process the electrical signals generated by the sensor chip.
As autonomous technology advances, there is an increasing desire to incorporate more sensor chips within sensing devices to enable better analysis of the surrounding environment. However, conventional sensing devices are configured with a central processing architecture, which requires multiple sensor chips to be connected to a common semiconductor chip for signal processing. A single semiconductor chip possesses limited throughput. Moreover, conventional sensor chips, as well as the various integrated circuits mating with the sensor chip, are individually packaged. Accordingly, a plurality of substrates and package bodies have to be used, thereby increasing manufacturing costs and footprint of the printed circuit board.
From the foregoing discussion, there is a desire to provide an improved and simplified package structure for sensor chips. It is also desirable to provide methods to integrally package sensor chips with other integrated circuits.